The invention relates to a plug connection for planar barrier webs.
Large-area sealing measures in foundation and hydraulic engineering, as well as for encapsulating contaminated locations such as depositories and the like, must comprise, as a rule, sections with finite dimensions if foils, plates or membranes are used. The connection of these sections to each other should be so tight that no appreciable effect on the barrier action occurs at the connecting points. If flat barrier layers of foils, plates or membranes are built-in horizontally, the connection is usually made by welding or cementing at the overlap edges. In contrast, the preparation of vertical barrier layers generally necessitates a production method in which the foils or plates or membranes are placed section by section in a slot filled with suspension. For this method of fabrication, no connection elements are known which assure a reliable and controllable barrier action at the connection point.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for connecting large-area barrier layers which are positioned section by section in suspension-filled slots, which device is reliably tight and has a sealing action which remains controllable for a long term after fabrication is completed.